


drawing for CJ

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Charity Auctions, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thank you again for bidding on my work and a lovely prompt!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	drawing for CJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noukian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noukian/gifts).



> thank you again for bidding on my work and a lovely prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawing above was made for CJ, who won my offer during Marvel Fans for BLM 2020. -cruria


End file.
